Oracle 01: Start! The Journey Begins
Oracle 01: Start! The Journey Begins (スタート！旅の始まり Sutāto! Tabi no hajimari) is the first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It is also the debut appearance of Anaira Hayashibara as Armored Fighter 01. Synopsis Hayashibara siblings Anaira and Kohei went to the state of Yucatán, Mexico to film a documentary. But they discovered a big chest containing the Armored Fighter Equipment in a mysterious cave. In an unexpected situation, a Chariot Monster attacked somewhere in Yucatán. Plot Hayashibara siblings Anaira and Kohei arrived in the state of Yucatán, in the country of Mexico, to film a documentary about the country. Meanwhile, the Chariot Empire, to be led by Chariot Emperor Ryuuen, summoned a Chariot Monster named Thrust and sent him to Yucatán to wreak havoc there. On the other hand, Anaira and Kohei went to an apartment to rent. Suddenly, a landlady named Alejandra Izumi saw the Hayashibara siblings looked at the signboard. Anaira saw Alejandra and asked her if she's okay to rent an apartment for three to five days. Alejandra agreed after she found out that Anaira is a respective journalist of TransHead TV because she watched her news programs thru online. Meanwhile, Chariot Monster Thrust gathered the Chariot Soldiers to start the plan. After a while, Alejandra entered Anaira and Kohei inside the apartment to see what's inside. The Hayashibara siblings smiled and Anaira paid an enough amount, but Alejandra refused accept her payment, and she says it is absolutely free of charge. Aside from that, she said that will help the Hayashibara siblings in filming the documentary. At night, Anaira and Kohei prepared some stuff for their first day of filming a documentary, with the help of Alejandra. The next day, Anaira and Kohei went on their location to start filming the documentary. But they passed on a mysterious cave, so they stopped by there and went inside. Abruptly, Kohei felt a fear before he went down below the cave, but Anaira encouraged him to go down, and he did so. While walking inside the cave, Anaira and Kohei saw a big chest containing the Armored Fighter Equipment. In order to investigate the contents inside the chest, Anaira decided to take home the chest. Meanwhile, Chariot Monster Thrust attacked the park alongside Merida along with the Chariot Monsters, causing panic to the people in the park. Coincidentally, Anaira and Kohei saw the situation, and decided to went outside of the car along with one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys that she took from the chest a while ago inside the cave. She found Chariot Monster Thrust and faced him in a battle. But during the battle, Anaira analyzed the Armor Unlocker and Armor Key on how to use them. Until she used the Armor Unlocker and Armor Key unexpectedly, and accidentally transformed into Armored Fighter 01. As Armored Fighter 01, she fought Chariot Monster Thrust and killed him using the finisher, Meister Slash. After the battle, Anaira was thanked by the people who was saved by her from Chariot Monster Thrust. On the other hand, Kohei went outside the car to find his older sister, unaware that Anaira was somewhere in the park, realizing about the power of the Armored Fighters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara (林原 浩平 Hayashibara Kōhei): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi (泉 アレジャンドラ Izumi Arejandora): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Chariot Monster Thrust (チャリオット モンスター スラースト Chariotto Monsutā Surāsuto; voice): Hiroshi Yamakawa (山川 博史 Yamakawa Hiroshi) Suit actors In-suit stunt double *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Thrust: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 1 (Armored Fighter 01 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: N/A *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 1 Armor Key' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 101, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 01: When The Day Starts, Vengeance Of Ara episode 56, and Nocturnal Project episode 105. *Unlike other Tokushu-tai series wherein several or all Tokushu-tai Warriors had a debut appearance as a civilian and in armor form in the first episode, this is the first, and only Tokushu-tai series wherein only one Tokushu-tai Warrior had a debut appearance as a civilian and in armor form in the first episode. In this case, Anaira Hayashibara, made her debut appearance as a civilian and as Armored Fighter 01 in this episode. *This episode also airs a special introduction of all Tokushu-tai Series from past to present as a tribute to Tokushu-tai Series Franchise's 3rd Anniversary. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes